


Kinda Cute

by Rococo92



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, pre-season 2, prequel / sequel to Not Barking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rococo92/pseuds/Rococo92
Summary: Starts off as a prequel to Not Barking and continues as a sequel to Not Barking. Zero muses on the time he and Jude spent together before they got to LA, panics about being exposed by Jelena and lets Jude take care of him in more than one way...Porn with sort of Plot, I guess. Contains sexually explicit scenes at the end so NSFW.You can read this in any particular order, but Not Barking first might work better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of in between Not Barking timing-wise. Reading Not Barking first is recommended but not necessarily needed.

It’s not like Zero hasn’t noticed before that Jude is kind of cute. His eyes are a lovely hazel that can look intimidating one moment and sincere the next. His slim face is framed by sharp cheekbones, which lead down to a full mouth, hiding bunny teeth that only come out when he smiles his big, pleased grin. That doesn’t happen too often, so Zero sort makes it his mission to get his agent to smile more and frown less.

It’s not exactly an easy task, because Jude _always_ seems to be stressing about something – might be getting new deals for Zero or Derek, or figuring out some PR shit to pull. It was easier before they got to LA. Jude had been completely focused on Zero then, on selling him on the idea of LA.

Zero hadn’t had to compete with Derek, or worse, Oscar. It was nice, just the two of them out on the town, having drinks after practice so he could listen to Jude singing the praises of LA. They met up most nights after practice, Zero fresh from his shower and hungry, Jude still in his stuffy suit. He usually to took off the tie after the first drink and Zero was able to coax him out of his suit jacket once or twice as well, when it looked like he was going to melt inside the club.

He is content to let it continue like that, pretending to be lured to LA while looking at other options. He's gotten some pretty nice gifts out of the whole thing and Jude isn’t bad company when he’s not being melancholic. He can’t stall forever, though.

Zero thinks he’s been doing a good job feigning interest, but one night Jude pauses in the middle of his sales pitch, narrows his eyes at Zero and asks; “You’re not planning on coming to LA, are you?”

Zero shrugged easily, pretending like he's not bothered by being caught out.

” What’s there to gain in LA? Terrence and Derek rule the team, there’s no place for me to shine. I don’t wanna settle for third place.”

Jude leans back in his chair and folds his hands together, not even a little rattled by the fact that Zero isn’t buying what he was selling.

“You won’t be in third place. You’ll be _MVP_ ,” he says confidently.

“Terrence and Derek –,“ Zero starts protesting. He knows he’s a good baller, but those two together? Zero is arrogant, not stupid.

“ _Won’t_ be Terrence and Derek much longer, if things continue the way they are,” Jude interrupts smoothly. “They’re constantly fighting and it’s starting to affect their gameplay. I’m not the only one who’s noticed, but you can capitalize on that. While they’re too busy running around in circles, you will take over that team and make yourself Captain in no time.”

This was a bit too good to be true. If Jude has had this information the whole time, why come forward with it now, when Zero is telling him that he isn’t interested in the Devils? Unless…

“You wanted to know why I was holding out.” Zero accuses Jude, in awe. “Damn, Kinkade. You’re good.” He laughs, as it wasn’t every day that some rookie agent bested him in a game of wits. Jude bites his lip, holding back his own laughter.

“You were holding back,” He admits, a rueful look on his face. “I had to know what would make you jump ship.”

Yeah, Jude is kinda cute.

* * *

 

Once they get to LA though, their _thing_ changes after a couple of weeks. At first, they hang out as they did before, Jude coming over to Zero’s apartment (bare and hardly furnished) or the other way around, drinking beers and eating cereal on the couch. It’s nice, and Zero feels like they’re becoming friends, rather than just agent and client, but then suddenly, Jude seems to be overcome with work, barely has any time to hang out Zero.

Zero doesn’t really know what to think, but it sure as shit annoys him that Jude is leaving him to his own devices. He’s new to LA, he doesn’t know _anyone_ outside the team and they don’t seem to be very thrilled about having him here. He can tell the poor guy is stressed out, with the way he walks around most days with a stick up his ass (and not in a good way) and staying late at the Arena. Suddenly he starts taking up with Lionel, and Zero honestly feels a bit like he got replaced. It’s not like he can exactly tell him that, so he deviates from their plan to take up with Jelena.

She’s hot and bitchy and Terrence Wall’s ex-girlfriend so it scratches all of his itches. She’s a challenge and a handful and Zero happens to like a handful when he can get something out of it. He’s gaining more sponsors than ever and eventually Jude starts making more time to meet up with him in person again, once he’s got Lionel attending every goddamn game they play at the Arena. Whatever he was up to that got him that black eye, it must have worked. He figures Jude deserves a reward for his hard work – he’s the one getting Zero the big bucks, after all.

He’s not really sure what he’s thinking when he does it, but he’s on a high and he makes the call to the agency to make Jude his personal agent. Maybe it’s that he doesn’t want Jude to have to handle so many different things, maybe it’s that he doesn’t want to share. He doesn’t really particularly care, but when the agency agrees to make Jude his personal agent, he’s so happy he goes out and gets the guy a Porsche. Whatever, he can afford it and the look on Jude’s face when he tells him it’s his is worth a thousand Porches.

Even if they are dark and tortured like him.

Of course, things with Jelena blow up _spectacularly_ in his face. He’s barely up the steps at the Arena before the press is on him about the prostitutes he hired last week, and he tries his best to get them off his back. When one of them confronts them about his Religious Persona being a fake, he’s lost for words. The fact that he doesn’t have an answer speaks for itself and Zero’s screwed.

All of his sponsors, even the ones that he's had for years, drop him like he’s made out of lava and no one important is returning his calls. He’s starting to feel desperate. His brain is going a million miles an hour trying to figure out how this could have happened. The fucking agency promised him it was a high class establishment, that they wouldn’t talk even if he did the most deprived fucking things – which he hadn’t, Jesus.

Jude’s not picking up his phone when he calls. He just needs someone to talk to, to make sense of this and fix it. He can still fix it.

He’s so out of it that he turns up on _Jelena’s_ doorstep. She can’t drop him now, too. He needs her.

“I’m not sure you’ll ever recover,” She says, cold as ice and without a hint of sympathy.

He knows she’s generally a bit of a bitch, but this sounds like a door slamming in his face. Suddenly, it clicks. Of course it was her. She set him up. The fact that he missed that, has him reeling and he doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t get blindsided anymore, damn it. He’s too smart for that. He never should’ve let himself fall for her. He should’ve listened to Jude.

He tries calling him again once he reaches his car, and this time he picks up.

“Jude,” he breathes out like a sigh of relief.

“What the hell did you do?” Jude says. He sounds like he’s pacing, just as restless as Zero’s feeling right now.

“I-“ Zero starts, but he doesn’t really know how to explain this. “I wanted some fun.” He tries.

“Some fun?” Jude echoes, and now he sounds pissed. “You’re a famous baller, you can have any girl you want!”

“I didn’t want to go out,” Zero says weakly. “It’s been a shitty week and –“

Jude sighs deeply on the other end of the line. “Listen, you have a game tomorrow, did you pack yet?”

“I can’t play tomorrow!” Zero exclaims, even though he knows in his heart he can’t sit out a game, even when he’s in this much shit. He loves it too much for that.

“Everyone is talking about me.” He leans his head on the steering wheel of his car. He hasn’t started driving yet, still parked in front of Jelena’s apartment. He has to leave if he wants to make his flight, but he’s too jittery to focus.

“Where are you?” Jude says, getting down to business. Already, Zero feels some of the panic lessening. Jude’ll know what to do.

“In my car. I’m not driving,” he adds immediately, because he can just tell Jude will blow up at that.

“I need you to listen, okay? You’re going to hang up, go to your apartment and pack your bag. I’ll meet you there. Got it?”

“Yeah,” Zero manages, pinching his nose between his eyes. He’s got a fucking headache and all he wants to do is lie down and sleep this whole thing away.

“Zero. Do you understand?” Jude reiterates firmly.

“Yes, I understand. I’m hanging up now.” He says, but he listens for Jude’s response anyway.

“I’ll be right there and it will all be okay, okay? Now go.”

Zero hangs up and starts up the car. He drives mindlessly to his own apartment, relying more on autopilot than actually navigating, but by the time he gets there he’s feeling a bit calmer already. He has packed the same bag so many times now that he doesn’t even have to think about it anymore, so he has some time for a shower before Jude gets here and they have to head to the airport. The warm water helps release some tension and he imagines all of his problems washing away like the suds. If only it were so easy.

He’s still in his towel when Jude arrives, so he lets him in before he goes to get dressed. He vaguely notices Jude’s lingering look, but he’s not in the mood to tease him about it.

They discuss the stupidity of his actions in the back of the town car that Jude took the liberty of hiring for this occasion, since they’re more private than a taxi.

“Why didn’t you stick to the plan?” Jude questions, when they’re nearly at the airport. Zero’s spun out, his emotions running wild. He actually feels on the verge of crying when he thinks about the huge mess he’s in.

“I don’t know, okay,” Zero lies, not wanting to get into that now. He can tell Jude’s not really buying it, and he looks at Zero with his stupid, big, trusting eyes. Jude _cares_ about him. Just like that, all of his fears come tumbling out of his mouth.

“She took my reputation,” he stammers. Fuck, his eyes are watering. “ _All_ my sponsors.”

The thing is, it doesn’t even bother him that much that Jude is seeing him like this. Now that he’s here with him, the whole thing is hitting him again like a ton of bricks.

“I’ll figure something out. I’ll fix it.” Jude tells him insistently, but Zero can feel himself spiraling.

“This is beyond fixing. I’ve lost everything.” He feels like it too, can practically feel everything he’s worked so hard for slipping from his grasp. He doesn’t want to go back to nothing. He can’t go back to nothing, not now.

“Listen to me,” Jude says, and then again firmly: ”Listen to me!”

Once he’s got Zero’s attention, he continues. “I was team Zero before and I’m team Zero now. We’re in this together. I would never leave you.”

Zero can’t really believe he didn’t see it until now, but Jude is possibly the most loyal person he’s ever met.

“No, you wouldn’t,” He realizes out loud. “Never have. I don’t know what I would do without you, Jude.” He’s speaking straight from the heart. God, how did he get so lucky to land this amazing guy as his agent? He certainly doesn’t deserve him, most of the time. He puts his hand on Jude’s leg, needing him to believe what Zero’s saying. He’s never been more honest about anything in his life.

And then Jude goes ahead and kisses him. Can’t say he was expecting that.

 

* * *

 

 Zero sneaks out of Jude’s bed after he’s fallen asleep. His agent is making soft, sleepy noises as the bed shakes a bit, but doesn’t wake up. Thank god. It’s always a bit strange walking around someone’s house after you’ve slept with them, but luckily he’s already familiar with Jude’s place.

Still, he doesn’t want to have that awkward moment where he has to tell Jude he’s taking off in the middle of the night. He smothers a yawn as he gets dressed. He’s exhausted, but he doesn’t want to leave the wrong impression by staying over. These type of things work best with clear boundaries, where both parties know what to expect. If Jude will continue being his agent, they can’t blur the lines more than they already have.

Once he gets home, he barely manages to take off his jeans before collapsing onto his bed. It’s cold and empty, but he falls asleep immediately anyway.

Giving world-class head is tiring work, after all.

* * *

 

Not much seems to change between them. They still banter while working on their next deals and they still hang out outside of work, but instead of going out for drinks, they go to Jude’s apartment. It’s more private than Zero’s apartment, which is still surrounded by paps at times.

It’s a bit awkward the first few times Zero hits him up, like Jude can’t decide which way to act around him now that he’s touched his dick. It’s funny, but Zero takes pity on him and plays it cool by settling on the couch with a beer first. Eventually, Jude stops dithering enough to join him and they watch some sports coverage together, looking for mistakes in gameplay and weak spots in the other teams. Jude knows a heck of a lot about basketball, even if he doesn’t play himself, and it’s giving Zero some good ideas about new plays they can try out next. It helps that he has Jude to play off of, who will tell him if he’s just being selfish or actually has something that might work for the team as well.

It doesn’t take long for them to drift together. Zero’s a naturally tactile person, so he’s usually the first to initiate physical contact. He stretches out his legs on Jude’s lap or leans over him to reach something that he doesn’t actually need behind him. Jude allows it with a nervous twitch, like he’s itching to touch but not sure how.

Zero’s patience runs out before Jude’s courage can catch up, so he sits up and reaches for Jude’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. That’s all it takes before Jude gets with the program, like he suddenly has permission, and then his hands are all over Zero, brushing against his stomach beneath his shirt and drifting over the curve of his ass. As his hands clench and squeeze, Zero moans and deepens the kiss.

He feels like a teenager again, rutting on the couch, dick getting hard almost instantly. He rolls his hips but the position is awkward, so he breaks off the kiss to straddle Jude. This way it’s easier to control the kiss and his movements. He can feel Jude’s erection beneath him, so he starts grinding back and forth.

Jude’s mouth falls open against Zero’s as he sucks in a shocked breath, and Zero takes the opportunity to lick his way into his mouth. Jude tastes like beer and whatever he had for dinner, and he greedily bites at Zero’s bottom lip when Zero stops sliding back and forth in his lap.

“As nice as this is,” Zero smirks, “I have something different in mind for you.”

“Like what,” Jude pants, tucking his hands inside Zero’s pants and keeping him in place.

He leans in closely to Jude’s ear and whispers: “I want you to fuck me.”

Jude’s grasp on his hips tightens and he groans :”Jesus, Zero.”

“Hey, I’m done with the religious stuff, remember,” Zero jokes, shifting impatiently. “You interested or not?”

“Hell yeah,” Jude enthuses, pushing Zero off of him and ushering him to the bedroom. He nearly trips over the edge of his rug in his haste to get him there and Zero doesn’t bother holding back his laughter.

“Shut up, this is exciting, okay,” Jude defends himself, pushing Zero onto his bed and climbing on top of him.

“I’ve been thinking about this-“

“Oh yeah?” Zero cuts him off with a kiss. “You been thinking about me in your office, Mr. Kinkade?”

“Uh-huh,” Jude mumbles, fumbling with his shirt. “You’re very distracting, even when you’re not even around.”

Zero preens a little, before taking pity on Jude and helping him with his shirt before sitting up a bit to take off his own in one smooth movement. Jude takes advantage of his momentary distraction to latch onto one of his nipples, nibbling gently with his teeth until it hardens under his attention. Zero lets himself fall back onto the bed and rolls so they’re on their sides.

“Take off your pants,” he instructs Jude, his own already halfway down his thighs. While Jude takes off his slacks and socks, Zero rummages around in the drawer of the bedside table. He throws a condom and the bottle of lube he brought over last time on the bed and slides off his boxers. He turns over onto his stomach and wiggles his ass invitingly. Jude stares at him in wonder for a bit, before snapping out of it. He trails kisses up and down his spine, his hand teasing the sensitive flesh between Zero’s legs and he’s doing his best to stop himself from giggling because he’s ticklish as fuck.

“Tell me what to do?” Jude asks, sounding a bit nervous as he clicks open the bottle of lube. Zero rolls back onto his side, back facing Jude, and takes the bottle from him. He slicks up one finger, opens his legs as far as they will go and slips it between his cheeks. Jude is hyper-focused, watching as he circles and then breaches his rim and starts pumping his finger in and out. This part is more about stretching than actual pleasure and the angle isn’t great for his wrist but Jude seems to be enjoying it by the way his breath speeds up as he leans in closer.

“Can I try?” he asks, already reaching for the lube. Zero shrugs and rolls back onto his stomach so that Jude has easier access. He spreads around the lube on his fingers, warming it up, before hesitantly spreading Zero's ass-cheeks apart. He takes a deep breath and pushes one finger in slowly. His fingers are slimmer than Zero’s own and it doesn’t take too long before Zero feels he’s ready for a bit more.

“Crook your finger a little,” he tells Jude, “I need to stretch, first.” Jude does as he’s told, crooking his finger, adding more pressure.

“Now get some more lube and add another finger.” Jude slides out and slathers some more slick on his fingers, before attempting to push in again. It goes fairly easily, but Zero still takes a steadying breath as he gets used to the stretch. Once he’s relaxed enough that Jude can start moving his fingers, he shifts slightly, trying to aim for his prostate. The angle isn’t the best, so he pulls one leg underneath his chest.

He moans as Jude slowly starts fucking him with his fingers, now that he has the room to fully move his hand, slowly pushing deeper and deeper.

“Does it feel okay?” Jude asks as he starts experimenting, moving his fingers this way and that. Suddenly, there’s a hot spark of pleasure.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Zero bites out. “Right there.” He pushes back his hips and Jude strokes against his prostate again.

“That’s it, c’mon,” he moans. “Just keep – ah – doing that.”

He cranes his head to look behind him. Jude is still focused solely on his hand, but he’s smiling that sweet, shy way that means he’s pleased with himself. It’s an awfully sappy way to think about the guy who has his fingers up his ass, but he looks adorable.

“One more, okay?” Zero chokes out, pressing his forehead against a pillow. Without needing to be told, Jude adds a bit more lube before attempting to add another finger. He presses them in all tucked together, slowly scissoring them to get Zero used to the wider girth. After a while, he finds his prostate again and mercilessly starts rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“You sure you haven’t been practicing, man?” Zero wonders out loud as his hips start bucking against the mattress. His dick is smearing pre-come all over the sheets and he’s pretty sure he could come from Jude fucking him with his fingers alone.

“If you keep going like this, I’m gonna – _ah_ \- come.”

Jude speeds up his movements, coaxing another whimper from Zero, and asks:” Really? You wanna come like this or when I fuck you?”

“Hmm,” Zero hums, snaking a hand beneath him to tug at his neglected cock. “Both?”

“Greedy,” Jude comments, but he keeps up his stroking, even though his hand must be cramping by now. He’s found the perfect pressure to keep Zero on edge, without overloading his senses. Zero’s own hand speeds up as well and with a couple more strokes, he’s coming all over Jude’s sheets.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Jude breathes, slowly withdrawing his fingers.

“Just gimme a second,” Zero pants, “and then you can fuck me.”

Jude pulls at Zero so he can kiss him deeply. “Just let me clean up your mess, hmm?”

By the time Jude’s wiped most of Zero’s come from the sheets Zero has recovered a bit, stretching out languidly on his back. He watches Jude take off his boxers, erection bobbing as he steps out of them. He drapes himself across Zero’s chest, kissing him softly on the mouth. He subtly moves his hips against Zero, leaking pre-come on his stomach. Zero reaches for the condom and rips open the package. He gives Jude’s cock a few cursory strokes, but he’s rock-solid already.

He expertly rolls down the condom before smoothing some lube on there to ease the way. Zero lifts his legs and holds them loosely to his chest, spread around Jude’s hips.

“C’mon,” he urges.

Jude looks at him and checks in: “You sure?”

Zero sternly grabs his ass and squeezes. “I’m  _good_ , promise.”

Jude positions himself as best he can, lining up the tip of his dick with Zero’s asshole. He presses in hesitantly, immediately blowing air through his pursed lips at the unfamiliar sensation. Zero is glad for the pause, because Jude’s dick feels different than his fingers. He huffs out a laugh at Jude’s tense face.

“You okay there, buddy?” Jude nods and hums his assent, pushing in a bit more once Zero stops resisting him. It’s slow going and Jude looks like he might explode from the pressure around his dick, but finally he’s buried deep inside Zero. It’s been a while since he’s been filled up like this, but it feels amazing. He’s still sensitive from Jude’s fingers, too so even though he’s not exactly hard yet, he’s getting there.

“I- _oh my god_ …” Jude moans. “You feel –“ he stops and leans down to kiss Zero hard on the mouth. The shift causes him to slide a bit further and almost skating past Zero’s prostrate.

“I know,” Zero groans. “C’mon, move.” Slowly, Jude pulls back a bit, before tilting his hips to push back in. He establishes a steady rhythm, face still close to Zero’s, hands on either side of his face. Zero links his feet behind Jude’s back, using them to pull him closer and shift his hips up.

“Ah – is this good?” Jude questions him, stilling to look Zero in the eye.

“It is, if you just keep moving,” Zero quips through clenched teeth. “Jesus, Jude, I’m not made out of porcelain.”

Jude narrows his eyes at him, seemingly coming to some sort of conclusion, and leans back on his heels. He grasps Zero’s thighs and pushes them wider and up, using them as leverage to hold Zero in place while he starts jackhammering into him. Zero’s mouth falls open in shock and pleasure as Jude’s cock keeps sliding over his prostrate, his cock filling up fully in no time at all. Zero usually has a pretty fast recovery period, but this is a bit extreme even for him.

Jude’s panting from the exertion, but seeing how it’s affecting Zero spurs him on. The slap of skin against skin is loud in the otherwise fairly quiet room, the only noise coming from them.

“Touch yourself.” Jude tells him between halting breaths. His eyes are hazy with lust and he looks absolutely wrecked. “I’m close.”

Zero starts jacking off furiously, trying to keep pace with Jude’s thrusts. Jude comes first, fingers digging harshly into Zero’s legs as he moans loudly. His hips keep thrusting lazily through his orgasm and his eyes are closed. He looks beautiful like this. A few more tugs and Zero is coming again, this time spurting come on his stomach. His legs fall uselessly to the bed and Jude pulls out gently. Zero feels weird and empty, but completely sated in the way only a good hard fucking can cause.

Jude removes the condom, ties it up and drops it in the wastebasket beside his bed. He picks up the towel from the floor and wipes at Zero’s stomach to clean up his come, before collapsing on the bed next to him.

“Wow…” he muses. “That was amazing.”

Zero cranes his head to look at him. Jude’s still utterly relaxed, no frown between his brows for once, lips curved in a soft smile.

Yeah, Jude is pretty cute, alright.


End file.
